


Its Complicated...

by nessajjewell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, some heartbreak i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessajjewell/pseuds/nessajjewell
Summary: [COMPLETED] A Voltron au where Keith and Pidge are best friends and so are Lance and Hunk. But Keith and Lance are Rivals and Lance and Pidge fall in love. Credit to plancegarden on tumblr for the idea.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

"KEITH! He's always trying to one up me. It's so annoying!"Lance said," He just had to win the spelling bee didn't he!"

Hunk sighed. He was tired of hearing Lance rant all the time about how Keith one upped him or him bragging about how he won against Keith in some compitition.

"Well you know how it is, Keith and Lance, the famous rivals." Hunk sighed yet again refusing to look up from his apple cinnamon pie.  
\------------  
"THAT LANCE IS SUCH AN IDIOT!" Keith yelled at Pidge as she was tinkering with her computer. "He always making such a big deal out of everything. Its not my fault I'm just better than him." Keith scoffed.

Pidge wasn't listening to Keith because she was already used to it. "What's new?" she mumbled under her breath.

The next day at school, Keith and Pidge were in the lunchroom walking to their table. Some jock next to them stuck out his foot and tripped Pidge. "Nerd!" 

Lance saw a girl with short hair get tripped by that dumb jock that torments everyone. He ran to help her get up.

"Thanks....uh, my name is Pidge."

"No Problem, Pidge."Lance looked over and saw a familiar mullet telling that idiot jock off. "Keith." 

Lance looked back at Pidge," Why is he here?"

"He's my best friend."

Keith heard someone talking to Pidge so he turned around. He took Pidge by the arm and pulled her behind him.

"Stay away from her, Lance. I don't want you to hurt her feelings."

"You're just mad because I get all the girls.

Pidge laughed," So this is the famous Lance. I've heard so much about you."

"Let's go Pidge." Keith said as he dragged Pidge to the table. Pidge waved bye to Lance and mouthed the words Thank you. Lance smiled and walked back to where Hunk and him were sitting.


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch, Pidge parted ways with Keith and walked down to science. Science was her favorite subject. She always got to show off in that class, but when she got to class she noticed something was different. She noticed Lance at a desk in the back of the room. 

'Has he always been there?' she thought to herself

Lance looked up at her and smiled. Pidge took notice that she was staring at him and rushed to her seat.

Lance chuckled to himself and went back to flirting with Allura, the new girl in their class. There was something about her that just clicked in his head. When he first saw her, it was like he fell in love.

"Welcome to Science. Now get in you're seats so we can start class." Ms. Aria said as she walked to her seat. 

Everyone shuffled to their seat and Lance hopped off of his desk and sat down. Pidge already had her notes out ready to write.

"Today we are learning about space." Ms.Aria announced, "First question, What galaxy is Earth located in?"

Pidge shot up her hand.

"Yes, Katie?"

"The Milky Way galaxy!"

"Good! Now get out your notes and copy down the slides on the board."

After class, Pidge was still adding to her notes when Lance stopped by her desk. 

"Hey Pidge!"

"Oh hi, Lance. Thank you again for helping me up at lunch."

"No Problem, Pidge. I'm always here to help the ladies." Lance flexed.

Pidge blushed and looked away. 'Why I am blushing,' she thought to herself, 'I never blush'.

"Well I need to get to History." She said as she packed up her stuff and rushed hurriedly out the door.

Lance wondered if he said something wrong but he quickly shrugged it off and went to his next class.

While Pidge was being flustered in the hall, Keith caught up to her.

"Hey, Pidge!" Keith grabbed her shoulders.

Pidge yelped,"Oh, hey Keith. Ready for History?" 

"Yeah." Keith noticed that she was blushing."Why are you blushing? You never blush."

"I know! There's got to be something wrong with me.

"Do you have a crush on someone?"Keith teased.

"I-I don't know, maybe..."she trailed off.

Keith wanted to pester her more but she would probably slap him, so it would be best if he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Pidge couldn't sleep. All she could do was think about Lance. Why did she blush whenever he was near? In fact she was blushing at the very thought of Lance.

'Hey' she texted Keith.

'What's up?' She could always count on Keith to reply.

'I can't sleep'

'Got something on your mind?'

'No' She hesitated for a moment.

'Actually, yes'

'What is it...' Keith wondered.

'I think there is something wrong with me. I blush everytime I get close to-She paused. Maybe I don't tell him I might like Lance. 'someone you don't entirely get along with' 

'Who, Lance?'

'no...'

'Sure, Pidge. Just be careful with Lance. He is known to be a flirt and I just don't want you to get hurt.'

Pidge nodded off to sleep, wondering if Keith was mad at her and if she even had a chance with Lance.  
______________

Pidge had study hall in the morning. She never has anything to do because she finishes all her work in class so she usually sketched her robot designs. One she even named Rover.

But today she was drawing a certain someone. Someone you could call Loverboy Lance.

Lance needed to go to Shiro's classroom to ask him a question. As he walked into the class he saw a familiar looking Pidge drawing at her desk. (Shiro is the fun teacher and everyone loves his class lol)

After asking his question, he went up to Pidge

"Whatcha drawing?"

Pidge panicked and flipped the page," Uh I'm just drawing robot designs."

"Whoa that's cool. How do you draw that good?"

Pidge shrugged as she felt her face warm up.

"What if you made a really cool droid robot and it would be really hip and it would go out by being strapped to a rocket!"

Pidge laughed,"Who says hip?"

Lance stuck out his tongue," Well I have to get back to class. Bye, Pidgey!"

"Bye Lance!" She replied as he walked out the door.

She felt her face, "Crap, I was blushing wasn't I?" she muttered to herself. And why did Lance call her Pidgey? 

"Yes, yes you were and I saw you drawing him earlier. You're not that slick, Pidge." Shiro actually heard what she said.

"Please don't tell him, Shiro!"

"Oh I won't. Katie, you're secret's safe with me." He stuck out his hand and they shook on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance sat down where Hunk was eating his roast beef sandwich.

"Do I have a chance with Allura?"

"Oh the girl that moved here from England, I don't know, why don't you ask for yourself? Prom is coming up. Maybe ask her to go with you."

"I'll go do that." Lance started over to where Allura was laughing with friends.  
\---------------------   
Pidge was eating her PB&J sandwich when Keith sat down.

"Any more for me?"

"Always!"she handed him a sandwich.

"Thanks," Keith said as Pidge took a swig of her milk,"So what about Lance?"

Pidge's milk shot straight out of her nose. As she was cleaning it up she yelled, "Why are we talking about Lance?"

Lance stopped when he heard his name. He was about to walk up to the table when he heard a rather striking sentence come from Keith's mouth.

"Because you like him." It was like his world stopped. Why would Pidge like him? Why not some other guy? He felt kinda mad at himself, but he didn't know why.

Lance shrugged it off and went to Allura's table.

"Hey, Allura!" Lance called, as nervous as ever.

"Oh Hey Lance (lonce)."

Lance was about to ask Allura to prom but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Pidge.

"Yes, Lance?"

"Oh, um.. ar-are you going to prom with anyone?" 

"Um.. not that I know of.. why?" 

"Will you go with me?"

"Yeah I don't see why not!" Allura smiled and hugged Lance. The entire lunchroom applauded.

Pidge looked at the source of the clapping. There Lance was hugging Allura. Someone yelled they were going to prom together. 

Pidge felt overwhelmed. She was absolutely jealous of Allura. She couldn't fight it, so she ran out of the lunchroom crying.

"Pidge!" Keith yelled after her. As he was running after her Hunk stopped him.

"What's wrong with Pidge?" Keith shrugged and continued after her.

Pidge was outside in the courtyard. She sat down at the fountain and cried. She tried to stop but she couldn't seem to do it. Keith caught up to her and gave her a hug. After about a minute, Pidge stopped crying and Keith pulled away.

"Do you want me to kill him for you, cause I will" Keith would definitely have done it.

Pidge laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "No you don't have to do that. I just don't know what I was thinking. Thinking that I actually had a chance with him. Of course he likes Allura. He's popular and she is too maybe it's meant to be." 

"Quit being dramatic, Pidge!"

"I'm sorry, Keith. Maybe I am just being dramatic. I'm going back to class. Bye Keith." 

Keith was definitely going to kill Lance.


	5. Chapter 5

"YOU!" Keith yelled at Lance while walking toward him after school." You're an idiot, you know that!"

"What, Keith, mad that I beat you in basketball!"

"No, Lance. It's that you asked Allura to prom."

"So?"Lance was thinking Keith was going to steal Allura from him.

"Did you not see Pidge run out, crying?! You lead her on and broke her heart!"

Lance didn't know what to say, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know"he went silent.

Keith was already mad, "Well I'm certainly not the one to apologize to!"

__________________________  
Pidge layed down in her bed. She felt like crying but she already had to much embarrassment today. She even considered not going to school but she loved going to school.

"Hey, Pidge. What's up?"Matt came in without knocking as usual.

"Oh nothing," Pidge sighed."Just that I witnessed my crush ask someone else to prom and I ran out of the lunchroom, crying."

Matt was shocked,"Oof, well," he paused and sat down next to the grumpy pidgeon," Who is this guy I'll hit him till you feel better." 

"No, Matt you don't need to hit Lance."Pidge smiled.

"Oh so Lance, huh? Where is he?"

"He's a friend at school and I was dumb to think I could even have a chance with him."

"Well, why do you think its dumb? Its perfectly normal to like someone no matter what the reason."

"Thanks Matt, for trying to cheer me up."

Matt figured that was his cue to leave,"Anytime, Pidge!" He shut her door and Pidge went back to being a grumpy pidgeon.

____________________________  
Pidge walked to school just like every other day. Keith caught up with her.

"You feeling better?"he asked.

"I guess so" she sighed." I'll just I have to move on."

Keith wasn't about to let her mope around for the rest of her life."Maybe you don't have to." 

"What the heck does that mean? He obviously likes Allura."

"What if he is just infatuated by her and he only likes the idea of him being with her?"

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"You wait. Ok, Pidge? You wait. Understand?"

"Fine I guess." She didn't know where Keith was going with this.

Pidge went to her locker to put her stuff away. She put everything she didn't need in it and shut the door.

"Hey!" It was Lance. Pidge nearly jumped out of shoes.

"AAHHH-LANCE! I HAte you!"she punched his shoulder .

Lance giggled."Shh- Oww that hurt!" he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sorry," Pidge blushed.

"Anyways, I heard that you ran out of the lunchroom yesterday. Was that by any chance because of me?"

"N-No I was just... n-not feeling well, so I went outside to get fresh air." Pidge hesitated.

Lance rubbed his neck,"Well if it was because of me, I'm sorry."

Lance left before Pidge could get a word in. He still wasn't sure why Pidge liked him, but he wasn't about to ask her either.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith was going to do some digging. He decided where else to start but with Allura.

"Hey, Allura."

"Oh Hey... do I know you?"Allura replied.

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm Keith."

"Well hello, Keith."

"Well, I want to know something."

"Yes, go on."

"What do you think about Lance?"

"Wow straight to the personal questions, huh."

Keith wondered if he came off too strong," Sorry, I just wanted to know."

"Oh it's ok. Well I think Lance is nice and kind, don't get me wrong, but I just didn't want to embarrass him in front of the whole school so that's why I said yes. I hope he knows we are just going as friends."

Keith thanked Allura for the answer and ran off. He left Allura very confused.

He sat down at the lunch table and waited for Pidge to tell her the news. Once she walked in, Keith waved her down.

"Hey," Pidge sat down."That's the face you make when you have something to tell me, so spill."

"Ok so you know how Lance asked Allura to prom and she said yes?"

"Keith I don't want to talk about this." Pidge's expression saddened.

"N-No no its good I promise! I talked to Allura earlier and she said she only said yes to Lance because she didn't want to embarrass him! So that means you still have a chance!"

"So! Lance still has a crush on Allura!"

"We don't know that for sure."Keith did a point with his finger and made smug face at Pidge.

"You sound like a conspiracy theorist."Pidge laughed and carried on with her lunch.

Strangely it was cold after school so Pidge was shivering on the way home.

"Pidge! Pidge wait up!" Lance said as Pidge sped up. After their encounter at her locker earlier, she didn't know how to act around him."Hey, Pidge!"

Pidge awkwardly started up a conversation."H-Hey, Lance, so how was school?" 

"Good I guess, I talked to Allura today. I can't wait to go to prom together!..."Lance continued talking about Allura while Pidge stopped listening.

She got so angry when Lance talked about Allura. Pidge just didn't want to hear it anymore.

"So how was your day? Wait are you cold? Here take my jacket." 

"No I'm fi-" Before Pidge could finish her sentence Lance was already putting his jacket around her shoulders.

"There you go!"

Pidge blushed. They walked a little more and Pidge turned towards Lance." Well, here is my stop. Bye, I guess." Pidge went into her house as Lance waved goodbye. She stopped at the door and waved back as Lance smiled and walked away.

Pidge flopped on to her bed and smiled. "Keith was right,"she thought to herself,"I shouldn't give up."

While trapped in her thoughts, Matt crept into her room and stopped right at her bed.

"So who was the kid that walked you home?"

Pidge screamed and hit Matt with a pillow,"Matt, why don't you ever knock?"

"Because that's no fun. Now who was the kid that walked you home? Because that wasn't Keith."

"It was uh, It was Lance."

Matt gave her a eyebrow raise,"Wasn't that the guy that asked someone else to prom?"

"Yeah."

"And he gave you, which I can only assume is, his jacket?"

Pidge blushed,"Yeah."

"That guy is all kinds of messed up."

"Oh no!"Pidge's expression changed very quickly."I have to give it back to him!"

"Good luck, sis!"Matt said as he left the room. 

Pidge was not excited for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Monday, the most dreaded day of the week. Not because the weekend ended but because Pidge had to give back Lance's jacket. She thought about putting it in his locker and running but that wouldn't work because she didn't where his locker was.

She went to school and went on with her classes. A few worksheets in trigonometry, an essay in history, and a paper in english later and then it was lunch. She was about to go to Lance's table, she just had to pep her self up. 

She got up and walked to Lance's table. 

"um.. Hi Lance."Lance looked up at her.

"Hey, Pidge. How was you're weekend?"

"Good, good..."she trailed off." Anyways here is your jacket."

"Oh I forgot I let you borrow this! Thanks!"

Pidge left the table and sat with Keith. 

"So, are you two dating or...?" Hunk teased.

"No! I just let her use it cause it was raining Friday." Lance's face got red.

"Isn't that a thing boyfriends do?"Hunk gave Lance a smug look.

Lance was as red as a tomato."Yeah but I'm not her boyfriend!"

"Sure thing, Lance." Hunk laughed.  
_________________  
Lance had to ask Shiro a question he had on the homework. Based on his other trips to Shiro's classroom, he knew that Pidge was in that room for study hall. It was always fun seeing her drawings. He wondered what it would be this time.

After he had understood the homework he had stopped at Pidge's desk near the front of the room. He stood there and watched her draw an interesting concept he thought he recognized.

He couldn't contain his curiosity." Is that the hip robot?"

She flinched."Lance, how long have you been standing there?"

"Probably about a minute."

Shiro looked at his watch,"Actually 3 minutes."

"Yes Lance, it is the "hip" robot. I thought about the concept and I thought it was really cool, so I decided to draw it."

"Well it looks really cool but I have to get back to my class. So see you around, Pidgeon."

"Bye Lance!"she blushed.

"I ship it."Shiro muttered while working at his computer.

"Shiro!"

Shiro looked up at her,"What? I do!"


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. It was Saturday, the day of prom, and Pidge had her dress hanging on the closet door. It was a long, flowing green dress. Pidge felt the dress and questioned whether she was even going to go because it would be hard to see Lance with Allura.

But she didn't want to disappoint Keith, who she promised to that she was going to go.

She opened the door to the bathroom and started getting ready. Pidge looked at herself in the mirror. She really couldn't do anything with her hair because it was too short, so she started applying makeup to her face.

When Pidge came out of the bathroom she found her mother sitting on her bed looking like she was about to cry."Its my baby's first prom!

"Mom."Pidge blushed."Get out so I can finish getting ready!"

Colleen shuffled out of the room,"Ok, ok. I Love you, Katie!"

"Love you too, Mom." Pidge yelled as she shut the door. She took her dress off the hanger and put it on. 

She opened the door and went down the stairs. Her mom, dad, Matt and Keith were waiting in the living room.

Sam and Colleen were crying but not as much as Matt was. 

Keith smiled at her."Took you long enough."

Pidge laughed,"Shut up Keith."

Pidge shot a confused glance at Matt,"Why are you sobbing so hard?"

Matt wiped the snot off of his face,"Its just that my little sister is all grown up. It feels like tomorrow I'm gonna see her in a wedding dress!"

Pidge punched him in the shoulder,"Yeah, right!"

After they took pictures and had dinner, Colleen dropped Keith and Pidge off at the door," Have fun, kids!"

"We will, Mrs. Holt." Keith waved as Colleen drove away. Pidge was too embarrassed to reply.


	9. Chapter 9

Keith and Pidge walked through the doors. It was apparent that this year's theme was space. There were stars hanging from the ceiling and purple, black, and blue steamers strung from wall to wall.

Pidge walked around with Keith for a bit, dancing on the dance floor, catching up with friends, and eating all the food at the snack table. 

"Hey, Pidge!"Hunk came over to the snack table where she had a mouth full of pretzels.

"Hey!"Pidge said as she covered her mouth. After a couple seconds went by of waiting for Pidge to swallow her pretzels, Hunk asked if she's seen Lance. 

"No," Pidge sighed." I'm sorry, I haven't seen him."

"Oh, Its fine, Katie. See you later!" Hunk replied as he grabbed a handful of mini marshmellos from the bowl and left.

Pidge went to the dance floor and danced her little heart out. Lance saw this and laughed. He felt something, his heartbeat felt abnormal and his face felt warm, but he shrugged it off like usual and left to find Allura. 

"There you are!" Lance saw Allura but also saw the face she was giving him."What's wrong, Allura?" 

"I've been meaning to tell you something." Lance was worried, and he had every right to be." I don't want to lead you on because I only said yes to going to prom with you as friends."

"Oh uh yeah, of course."

That word never hurt more in his life. The way 'friends' just slapped him across the face.

He had to get away. He walked towards the door but someone stopped him.

"Lance, what's wrong?" It was Pidge.

Lance turned to face Pidge. She saw the tears in his eyes. Pidge didn't even need to ask. All she did was hold Lance in her arms and that's exactly what he needed.

The feeling came back. The abnormal heartbeat and the warm face. After a couple minutes, a slow song came on and they broke apart from each other.

"Thank you, Pidge. I needed that." They both were a blushing mess but neither noticed."May I have this dance?"

Pidge nodded and they went to the dance floor. It felt like a million years went by and they enjoyed every second.


	10. Chapter 10

Lance started to hang out with Pidge a lot more. He loved when her hand shot up in Science. And he loved watching her draw in study hall. He especially enjoyed walking her home after school.

Everytime he was near her it was the same thing, irregular heartbeat and a warm face. He didn't know what it was, so he brought it up one night at dinner.

All of Lance's siblings looked at each other.

"You're in love, little bro!" Marco smiled.

Lance blushed,"No I'm not. Pidge is just a friend." Lance didn't mean to say her name.

"Oh no, honey, you're definitely in love. No doubt about it." Rachel was the expert in relationships, and she was rarely wrong.

Veronica did a thing with her glasses and smirked,"Isn't she the one you walk home everyday?"

There was collection of "ooh"s coming from the table. 

Lance put his head on the table," Maybe I do like her."

"You got to tell her, man!" Luis yelled.

"How, though?"

Rachel slammed her hands down on the table." You tell her tomorrow on you way home from school. Stop walking and take her hands in yours and tELL HER YOU LOVE HER!"Rachel looked around in the silence." Sorry, I got ahead of myself."

"Anyways,"Luis chuckled."Maybe you could take Rachel's advice."

"Ok, I think about it." Lance got excused from the table and went to his room. It was hard for him to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about how he was going to confess to Pidge. Should he bring flowers? Or are flowers to cheesy? 

Lance's mind was racing so much. He couldn't fall asleep until 3am. His alarm went off at 6:30 and he wanted to throw it across the room. He had to confess his feelings to Pidge, he just didn't know how to. 

He went to school and went on with his day. He sat with Hunk, Pidge and Keith during lunch. Lunch was filled with laughter and warmth, but Lance couldn't forget about his confession to Pidge. 

8th period felt like it lasted a hundred years. His heart felt like it jumped out of his chest and was mocking him on his desk. 

Finally, the bell rang. Lance wanted to be glued to his seat, but he knew what he needed to do. He went outside and waited for Pidge to walk out the door. 

When Pidge came out the the door, Lance's heart dropped. She smiled at him and they started walking home. 

About 10 minutes into the walk, Pidge asked Lance," What's wrong Lance? You're usually a lot more talkative."

Lance stopped walking.

"Uhh.. Lance, what are you doing?"

He held her hands in his." Pidge, I need to tell you something."

Pidge was flustered,"O-Ok."

"Katie.. I like you. I don't know how long I've liked you, maybe when I helped you up or when I saw you in Shiro's classroom or..." Pidge put her hand on Lance's cheek.

"It doesn't matter when." She smiled."I like you too, Lance."

Lance held her face and kissed her forehead. Pidge put her arms around him. He was shocked at first but he hugged her back.

After a few minutes, they resumed walking, hand in hand.


End file.
